Diplomacy: The Future Map Game Rules
Obviously, this will be edited, taking out spelling and grammatical mistakes. These rules may change over time, and will likely not stay the same. - VonBraun *NO Swearing, Racial or Homophobic comments, the commenter will be banned *If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take *The game will start once 10 people have signed their nations up *Please be plausible! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. What Counts as implausible? #Invading a country without a reason #Invading a country and crushing the immediately #Outlandish events (e.g Aliens land and make first contact) #Giant Landgrabs in short periods of time #Waging a war or annexation against another player and not letting them fight back (e.g. Annexes Bolivia, declares they won before the Player playing Bolivia even responds. #Starting WWIII without Mod's consent #Launching, making or supplying weapons of mass destruction #Advancing technology too fast. You should never invent something or discover something too far ahead of real life, If you have a special circumstance, which could occur, please contact a moderator to ask permission. #Expanding too fast. Massive expansion takes time to achieve, and nations that have expanded vast amounts in short periods of time (like the Mongols, Nazi Germans or Napoleonic French) have had their empires collapse, break apart and were defeated soon after doing so. #Having real life people exist. No real life people born after 2013 will exist in this map game. There are billions of name combinations, other than very common ones or repeat names in royal families, it is unlikely that any of the same names that are for famous people in our world would be for famous people in others. #Massive cultural shifts. Cultural shifts take many decades, have to have good reason, and tend to not be drastic. #Religious changes in nations, other than secularism rising in the twentieth century, will almost always just be a denominational change. Being overly liberal for the time period. Especially in the west, religious freedom was a foreign concept in most nations prior to the nineteenth century. In almost all nations, women did not become leaders and important figures with equal rights until the twentieth century 'Moderators abilities' *There should be a sufficient number of moderators at all times. *Anyone may comment on a post believed to be implausible, but only moderators may roll them back or cross the post out *Moderators should be active often to inspect moves for implausibility. *Moderators may cause natural events, revolts.etc. *Moderators may cause events affecting all players, players of a certain region or only players who have expanded implausibly. *Moderators may have specific roles, which they are in charge of. *Inactive moderators may be removed. *A moderator may propose that an user be banned from the game, either temporarily or permanently. The moderators will vote upon this. *The above can be avoided if an user has broken the rules in a severe way then the said user can be automatically banned by any moderator. *Users are recommended to create articles on the wiki for their countries. Articles are highly recommended A main country article should include #Capital and other cities (Urban Areas) #Administrative divisions (Subdivisions) #Official language, culture, and religion (Culture) #Ruler or monarch, government system (Government) #A quality picture of choice — map and flag highly recommended (can be under any heading) #History - may be detailed or brief, but must include important dates such as establishment date and any date of change of government (History) #A description of foreign relations (Foreign Relations) #List of colonies and colonial history (Colonies) *The moderators of this game have the power to grant and regulate all technology for each state as well as regulate plausibility. *They also have the right to create random yet plausible and fair events in any and every nation throughout the course of the game. *Alliances and unions are allowed as is bargaining to achieve these, although remember to be plausible. *Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years. One day is a turn. *You may only own one nation *Mods are able to, and will represent a/all NPC nation(s) (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), *Unless your nation has been annexed in a war or vassalized as a result of war you may not switch nations. *After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. *Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Have Fun! Category:Map Games Category:Inactive Map Games